Chazke Outskirts
Chazke Outskirts is a small village near the bottom of the Tsumisumbri Mountains and far from any normal city. This bustling little village has a fishing community and wonderful natives to get along with. You may RP here. RP Area Bastion is pushing through parts of the forest and the undergrowth apparently leading the way, shin following close behind him. "We shouldn't be too far now, i thought we would take the scenic route seeing as flying agitates your back wound. Hmm i wonder if we will find anything here" Bastion is rubbing his chin seemingly recounting small memories of walking this path before. Shin is trying to be careful before a tree limb bashes him in the face. "Gah! Hey, watch where you're pushing those." Shin said. He held his back a little knowing of the injury and sighed, glad he told Ubu to stay behind this time. "So, what's all the way out here again? Some village?" Shin asked. "yeah its called Chazke village, i dont really have much to base it on but dreams and a feeling but i think Chazke was home. Right now i have no other leads so its probably my best bet of getting any insight into what memories i'm missing and why" Bastion leads him out of the forest to a small lake it is still mid morning so it still has its more picturesque qualities "and if not hey, you can't deny the view" Shin nods and continues to follow Bastion avoiding anymore loose tree limbs. Shin observed the scenery and gladly smiled enjoying the tranquility. "Man, it's good to get out once in awhile and not have to worry about all this bullcrap time travel nonsense that's getting everyone worked up." Shin said. As they approach the lake they can see the village off to the side Bastion looks excited, possibly seeing this as a chance to get one step closer to discovering who he was. As him and Shin step forward they see a sudden shift in the shadows around them and a sharp Kunai embeds itself into the floor by shins feet clearly meant as a warning. As Bastion turns to witness this he is struck in the shoulder with a kunai that was clearly meant as a threat. A voice eminates from Bastions shadow "leave this place now, you of drakeblood we have not voilated the pact so why is your presence here? And you, you filthy mechanical abomination don't you dare try to desecrate my village" from the shadow of a nearby tree emerges a woman clad in what looks to be a shinobi style garb she has long white hair and purple eyes "you android scum descrated our village once before and on my pride as a member of the Mizuho clan i will not let you pass" Shin raises an eyebrow then snaps his fingers. "Mizuho Clan!" he says excitedly. There is a long and awkward pause and then he scratches his head and closes his eyes. "The hell is a Mizuho?" he asks. After the sudden drop in serous atmosphere Shin laughs and gets his serious expression back. "Who the heck are you? How do you know I'm a dragon and Bastion here is a Robot?" he asks. Shin gets a death glare from the woman and then nods. "My name is Shin by the way. How about you introduce yourself before threatening us?" he asks. Bastion rips the Kunai out of his shoulder clearly pained but his shoulder slowly heals, he seems to be staring at the woman his mind racing scrambling to place a name to her "Mizuho? wait where have i heard that name" after a few seconds he seems to get "AZMO that was it Azmo Mizuho" Azmo is taken aback by the stranger shouting her name, her prescence becomes cold and serious "It is normally not fitting for a potential assisin to introduce themselves and it appears the wretched android knows me. I will give you this one chance to leave" the next thing she says is quite and to herself but naturally with stronger hearing both shin and Bastion hear it "I couldn't save Estelle from the last of you bastard so i wont let you pass me here" Bastion seems pained when he hears the name Estelle even more so when he hears couldnt save her. Shin hears but keeps quiet about it to himself and walks forward standing in front of Azmo now. "I don't know who did what to you but all we want to do is enter Chazke. I've been through enough, so please, make this easy on yourself and us and get out of our way." Shin says trying to be serious. He stares her in the eyes and then begins laughing and holding his side. "Oh man, I can't stay serious, ha-ha." Bastion just looks down holding his elbow looking deeply upset "i-i-i-m sorry Azmo, I know the Mizuho are prideful b-b-b-but i must return to where i was born maybe then i can find out who i am" Azmo is thrown slightly off guard by the sudden display of emotion from Bastion but shakes it off she spits to the ground and draws her kunais "I don't care what your reasons you are not getting past me I wont let crocodile tears lead to the village suffering anymore damn it" Shin creates his battle gauntlet on his left arm and shakes his head. "Lady, he's an android not a crocodile." Shin then only saw both her and Bastion collapse. "What?" After battle Bastion picks Azmo out of the crater and props her up on the tree she is hurt but she will live "I'm sorry it had to come to this Azmo, I don't even know how i know you but i guess thats another story come on shin lets get ot that village" Shin nods and begins walking away but looks back at Azmo as Bastion treks ahead. Shin grumbles and tosses her a Senzu Bean. "Eat it. It'll heal your wounds. If you try to attack us again I might not hold back next time. It was a pleasure to meet you, Azmo." he says as he races to catch up with Bastion. As the enter the town panic immediately sets in people run screaming shouting an android has got in and that sort of thing but Bastion just ignores it if anything he seems numb to the experience they eventually reach an area near the centre and all that lies there is a destroyed house. Shin looks around and studies the destroyed building. "What's with these poeple and Androids? That's Robotist." Shin says trying to make a bad pun. When he looks around he notices people are giving him a weird look for his scale mail gauntlet too and he absorbs it back into his skin. "Hey Bastion, what is this place anyways?" he asks. At first Bastion doesn't respond he just steps forward into the rubble "this...this was my home and Estelle she was Estelle Allara....my mother" Bastion is visably shaking as he starts digging through the rubble searching desperately for something" Shin watches Bastion scramble as he notices more people like Azmo begin approaching the village from afar and then hears a ruckus nearby with some villagers holding weapons and other random objects that they think would help as weapons such as brooms, buckets, and even a dish. Shin merely watches as the far off tribe approaches and the normal citizens cower watching the two men. A man runs over and attempts to attack Bastion and Shin retaliates by equipping his gauntlet and punching the man in the face, sending him into the nearby house through a window. Shin has a shadow over his eyes as he looks down to his friend, then he looks to the crowd. "Don't you dare come near this man." Shin says. After a short while Bastion seems to find something which he picks up, Shin can't see it due to his position but Bastions reaction is clear he just drops to his hands and knees for a second "...no it can't be, this can't be true" he seems to stash the item in his clothing and proceeds to just walk out getting struck by various projectiles but at this point he doesn't seem to care. He just silently walks out back to the lake and sits down in front of it holding his knees up to his chin and staring outwards. Shin watches him leave and then flies above them all and follows him until they make it back to the lake. He lands behind him and scratches his head. He breathes out and walks over then sits by him. "I get the feeling you found something bad." he says picking up a smooth stone and then skipping it across the lake. Bastion keeps his head lowered "you could say that, everything was as my memories showed except for one thing. All signs of me that i remember aren't there" he takes out the item it appears to be a photograph in a frame It is of a couple smiling together, a girl who resembles Azmo only younger is stood in front of them and a woman who it would be assumed is her mother is crouched next to her. "Estelle and Arrin Allara my parents, Azmo and her grandmother Tsuname they are all there just like i remember" He pauses turning the photograph over showing their names written on the back "I should be stood next to Azmo holding my elbow and shying away from the camera. How can i tell what is real to me when my one memory I was certain of may not be correct, or that i may never have existed here in the first place" Bastion sighs lowering his head again the weight of this existential crisis clearly baring heavily on him. Shin pats his back and skips another stone. "I wouldn't put your mind too much onto it. People has shot memories everywhere and even if they remember something but it turns out false. You know, I try to remember my mother all the time but all I get are these still images in my mind. I can't think of anything else but those images. I feel like I've never met her but I know she exists. It's like your memory, it's just jumbled a little. Maybe it's down the road." Shin says with a smile. Bastion looks at him "I understand where you are coming from, its just all my other memories are vague besides that girl Annabelle. This was the one memory i could always grasp, that one thing deep down that told me i had a past and i belong here. But now thats taken away its like i have lost my only crutch" Bastion stands up finally dropping his facade and letting his tears fall "i just thought maybe after so long of searching for who i am i might have finally found something to at least point me in the right direction. But now i'm stuck even more lost than i was before, I dont want to live my life not knowing who i am or who i was not knowing anything about myself. I just want to find what i lost and why it was taken away from me" Bastion just lets his emotions flow for a good few minutes before finally managing to settle down and dry his eyes "lets go Shin there is nothing for me here anymore, just the memories of a lost home" Shin stands up only to be knocked into the water by a flying kunai that catches his shirt. Behind them, Azmo stands tall with her wounds and is breathing heavily. "I found you." she says, winded. Shin comes out of the water and holds onto the land looking back. "Great, she's back." he says just before she disappears and reappears next to Shin and kicks him back into the water. "Your friend is really noisy. Hey, what are you doing with that photo?" She raises her weapons prepared to strike "forever desecrating our memories you unnatural bastards should never have been made in the first place." "SHUT UP" Bastion punches her in the chest sending her flying back into the tree she was caught completely off guard "this photo is of the Estelle Allara the woman i believed to be my mother, and the girl i believed to be my friend. I come to find the truth about myself the man known as Bastion Allara and find i may have never even existed." He stands over Azmo and places the photo on her "I may be an android but a heart still beats in this chest, you could never imagine what it feels like to have everything you know questioned and to be attacked when returning to the one place my mind tells me i could call home. Azmo i will leave don't worry you've made it abundantly clear there is nothing her for me anymore" Bastion walks off leaving Azmo to slump down at the base of the tree as he fishes Shin out and flies off Azmo just sits in shock for a brief moment she felt Bastions sadness through the punch "no he isn't trying to trick me, a liar couldnt make such genuinely projections of emotions. Who is that man and why does he claim to be of the Allara's. I must find Arrin and see if he knows of him" Azmo slowly sinks into her shadow and out into the distance. My home no more chapter 2: Attack of the G.A.R.D Bastion is once more sat at the side of the lake on the outskirts of Chazke village, he is sitting and waiting for allies to arrive. He is looking up contemplatively, as he looks out to the lake he sees flashes of light seeming to be a large explosion enveloping him in bright light "this seems to be where i got this body, maybe we can see if there are any links" Zucana floats above Bastion looking out to the lake "It's gorgeous here, don't you think? I've always loved looking out onto the water like this but here... it's amazing the water is so clear I could live in a place like this I think, it would be so peaceful." He smiles before descending behind Bastion"I got your message on my scouter Bastion. So you have some leads on your home? Or is it something else? Akashi teleported into Outskirts, floating above Bastion and besides Zucana. He noticed a new stranger, and Bastion. He chuckled and said playfully "So this is the place I vaguely saw in my vision when we met, Bastion?", he said greeting him and a stranger. His powerlevel seemed to drastically increase than they normally are upon entering the outskirts "Ah, one of those beautiful places." Nearby, the 3 could feel a somewhat strong power level heading toward them very quickly. Flying in a burst of energy, Aaron was making his way toward the 3, in the Saiyan Armor Zucana 'gave' to him, along with the Scouter he had been 'given'. Black undersuit, white boots, and a regular top of the armor. With a Purple Scouter to tie it together. As his black hair flowed in the wind, he went through his voice messages on his Scouter."Somewhere outside of Chazke Village..." He then pressed another button, and three power levels popped up. 2 around his, and one giant."Bingo." He says, boosting his power as he arrived. Floating and landing on the ground in front of Bastion, he bowed."Nice to see you again Mister Allara, I got your message and I'll do what I can to help." He says, a hint of excitement in his voice. Bastion stands up "ah good you are all here, as i am sure you have gathered i have a little tiny case of massive memory issues. A key point of that is this android body, lately i have been having vision of the accident that caused this and frankly its my only lead at the moment. I figured having more sets of eyes would help plus we dont know what caused the accident so its safer than me facing this alone" Zucana smiles "Knew it wouldn't take long before one of us found something to do with your past Bastion as I promised to you before I will do whatever I can to help you find your home and family just as I know you will do for me. I'm happy to try and keep that promise. So what exactly do we have to go off? What's the plan?" "I don't mind helping you at all, it's better than getting hit alone indeed. But after we're done with this, you're going to fulfill my wish which I always had", Akashi spoke, referring to how he wanted to spar him last time but did not. "That aside, where do we begin, though?", he asked with serious look on his face. Aaron thinks."I believe you mentioned not knowing of your past when we spoke during my training." He crosses his arms."Well, a little back tracking never hurt anyone, no?" "well its more everything i remember is sketchy and so far has been proven wrong but right now it is the only lead i have, plus if we can find out how i became like this we maybe we can find out who i was before then and start from there" Bastion stands up and holds out his hand projecting an image to the ground "this is an old technical district outside of west city, that is where the incident occured it was some kind of explosion but thats all i know" Zucana looks at it very seriously. "Right... so the logical idea would be to go check it out..." He analyses the image. "Right.... looking at it the best entry point would be here." He points at the map "Then we could follow the hallway down here and this area here looks to be a large enough space to be some form of lab or workshop where they could of made you how you are... That's purely guess work based on not very much but I'm used to planning attacks." He chuckles with a smile. Akashi calmly nodded to what Zucana prepared. He inspected the image deeply before sighing "This area seems large", he hinted to where Zucana pointed "Perhaps in that case, we mostly likely could scatter around, not too away from each other. Whoever finds clue can send to others telepathically, sounds right? Everyone here knows thought transference, no?", he then looks up and stared at Zucana "And judging by your attire, you must be a Saiyan, Hm?", he smirked. Aaron smiles."If we can't communicate telepathically, why don't we just use our Scouters? We can also read power levels, or feel the energies , IF there is actually someone down there. Just so we have an easier time to locate whatever we are after." "it is mostly ruins of old cybernetics labs usually ones ran in more shady capacities not regulated like capsule corps. I beleive most of it is abandoned bar maintenance droids so scouters wont do you much good for scanning though the communicators work, you should be able to reach my wavelength pretty easily. Anyway follow me it shouldn't take us long by flight" With that Bastion ascends and leads the others Zucana smirks and takes off after Bastion "I'll do a proper assessment of the place when we get their but the plan seems solid we just need to keep an eye out for anyone else there the hallways are pretty narrow a fight there would not be easy and a fight in the lab could cause Vegeta knows what issues so we will have to be very careful I would recommend sticking close together or at least groups of two. Don't wanna get lost in there." Who is Vegeta? Akashi thought to himself briefly before looking at the ground. He began floating and followed Bastion "Agreed." he simply said to Zucana's statement. Aaron floats up."Hey! Wait for me!" He says, as he zooms after them in a sonic boom. After about 15 minutes of flying they arrive on the outskirts of west city the place is dilapidated covered in burnt out mechanical husks and industrial waste. Bastion stands still and a green pulse quickly shoots from his feet and retracts back "i am not picking up any other life beyond rats and a few scavenging creatures, we should be safe but be prepared for anything. The source of the memory is a little due east" Zucana looks around "Hmm well it seems deserted... Shall we head east then? Get as close to the memory as we can?" Akashi's eyes flashes red before coming back to normal ".... Nothing to see here.", he says slowly walking towards the east.... Aaron begins to float over to the east, checking his scouter and trying to feel energy."Yea, Bastion's right....All I can read are 1s, and 5s, and...and nothing more...I would think there would be more around here..." He stops."If this place really was abandoned, wouldn't there be more small power levels? Not just the few?" He lands."Peculiar...Hmm..." Bastion steps forward looking around after almost an hour of searching they find what looks to be the biggest structurally surviving building there seems to be a terminal and a seal "you guys stand by the door i gotta hack this thing, most shady cybernetics installed destruct mechanisms so i wouldnt want to risk blowing it down." Zucana uses his scouter to scan the door and the opening mechanism "It isn't very complex, you should be able to get this door open easy. Now if I'm right this door should lead to where I pointed out our entrance way should be on the map so from here we just follow the path until we reach the lab. Pretty simple but looking at this place the building is probably not the safest place and Vegeta knows if the security still works so just be on look out." Aaron looks at Zucana."The Prince, The King, or the Planet?" He asks. Bastion puts his hand on the terminal and patches through it a large white light scans over them "It has to do a bio-scan before it opens this is standard security" The scan finishes and the door opens and Bastion steps in first before pausing "uh guys problem a problem" Alarms start sounding "it must have picked up on my augments through the masking." energy fields begins descending cutting Bastion off from the group "Damn it this is some good security, be on guard they will be sending something after us" Zucana looks at the field wide eyed "Buggar! They've split us off..." Zucana looks to be in thought. "That's it! The map showed another way in, it'll take longer to get to the lab but we'll try and work our way there. Meet you there Bastion. Remember just follow that path and you should be there. Be careful!" He turns to the others. "Come on follow me the other entrance is this way. Be careful though they're bound to send something after us..." He says leading them away from that entrance.